The Sad Story
by C.S.Snicket
Summary: Violet's in quite a predicament which Quagmire does she truly love?
1. Three plus One

**A/N: I do not own any of the characters except for the following:**

**Do not say I didn't warn you that these stories are sad.**

The steady typing and rhythmic sounds of the rain pounding against a small boat made a bit of a song. Now, many people know that good songs are normally accompanied by a good singer or band, but the Baudelaires were not with anyone who could sing well and weren't in a situation in which they would want to sing. Soaked and cold, Violet Baudelaire sat on the one of three beds nailed down into the small room of the boat. Violet was fifteen now and an awfully good inventor. She had built the motor that moved this boat out of three things. But, alas, that had been a while ago and she couldn't bear to think of what those objects had been. The mattress creaked when Violet moved, her dark hair sticking to her cheeks. Her ribbon hung limply in the pocket of her large black dress and swung with the boat.

Klaus Baudelaire sat next to his sister and pulled covers over her wet lap. His dark green shirt was soaked and his black pants were only damp. His clothes clung to him. He was now thirteen and a great reader. He still remembered his first complete sentence. "May I have another book?" Klaus's eyes were sad as he looked at the wooden floor of the boat, his body swaying with the boat. He was nearing fourteen and his body was slightly more muscular; he was becoming taller than Violet.

Sunny sat her own little wet self on Klaus's lap. She shivered and wrapped a towel around herself. Sunny was about twenty months old and still loved to bite things. Her and her siblings hadn't changed much except for their ages and body strength.

"Jiccum." Sunny whispered to Klaus. She still spoke in her baby talk once in a while, but she was getting better.

"He's coming." Klaus answered and the door to the room swung open, the wind whipping around every moveable object.

The person in the doorway shut the door with a bit of a struggle but let out a wide smile as he was given a hug by Violet.

"I wasn't gone that long, Violet." He said, patting her back.

"I know, but you could have gone overboard, Quigley!"

**A/N I won't add any more chapters until I get a review!**


	2. No problem Sweetie

**A/N I'm ba-a-ack! I hoped you liked Chapter One. Chapter Two is better, I promise!**

"I was only out there for five minutes." Quigley said, holding Violet by the shoulders and pushing her out a bit so he could breathe.

"Well, you frightened me." She said.

Klaus and Sunny looked at each other. "Aw…"

"Shut it." Violet said, shaking her head. "Do you want me to throw Isadora to the leeches, Klaus?"

Klaus went pale. He looked up at Quigley. Violet quickly noticed what she said. She covered her mouth with her hand.

"Sorry, Quigley. You know what I mean." Violet said, hanging her head low. The boat shook once more and everyone jumped slightly.

"Need land." Sunny said.

"Sunny, you know it'll be only about another day until we get to Boney Beach." Klaus cooed.

"Mmph." She mumbled.

Violet sat back down on a bed by herself. "We really need to sleep. Once we wake up, we should be close to shore."

Quigley nodded. "That invention of yours will only bring us to fifteen foot water, which will be just far enough to be hidden in the Foul Fog, but close enough to see the beach."

Violet nodded in agreement. She knew it would work. She pulled the covers to her chin and curled up in the bed, laying her head on the pillow. She closed her eyes and shivered slightly. She let out a small yawn. "Go to sleep."

Klaus picked up Sunny and carried her over to the other bed, which he had arranged blankets for her to snuggle in. Sunny squirmed until she was comfortable and then finally let her eyes close. Klaus was tucked neatly under his covers. He set the new glasses that Kit had gotten him by his bed and closed his own eyes.

Quigley, now the only one fully awake, snuggled in next to Violet and put one of his hands on Violet's arm. His eyes did not close. He thought about his siblings and his parents, now all lost somewhere. No, not lost. Just not here. He was almost sure that his siblings were waiting in the Hybrid Hotel just north of Boney Beach. He hoped he could finally find them and tell them once and for all that he was not dead.

When the morning sun shone through the tiny window, Sunny's eyes opened. "Land!" She might shriek, or "Jeeco!" which meant something along the lines of, "Look- there is a thin line of land just over there!" but she kept quiet but smiled.

The next ones to awaken were Violet and Quigley. Quigley hadn't really slept much, but was sure Violet had been okay, so he was as wide awake as ever.

"Mornin'." Quigley said, sitting up and stretching his arms. He pulled his pants up because they were starting to fall to his hips. He was becoming quite thin.

"Good Morning." Violet said, crawling out of bed and looking out of the window. "Land." She whispered.

Klaus was the next to wake up. "It's morning!" He said, jumping out of bed and whipping the door open. His shirt was now dry, as well as his pants. The deck, however, was still a bit damp and caused him to slip as he ran onto it. "Ow." He mumbled.

Violet put out her hand and helped her brother up. She turned toward the steering device of the boat, but Quigley had beaten her to it and was quickly starting up the engine. It hummed lightly and the boat moved through the fog.

Sunny walked onto the floor cautiously and sat on a cooler. She hummed to herself and smiled. "Land land land!" She sung.

Quigley smiled, steering the boat toward the shore. His smile faded as he began to cough. The fog had gotten thicker and soon the whole crew was coughing.

"Klaus- what's wrong?" Violet asked. If anybody knew about fog, it was Klaus.

"The fog is just very polluted. We have to get back inside!" He replied, picking up Sunny.

Violet gulped. She held her head. Quigley rushed over and picked Violet up, rushing into the cabin along with Klaus and Sunny. He realized that so many things were making them stay inside: the storm, the waves, the shark, the fog. He set Violet down and she smiled.

"Thank you." Violet said, wrapping her arms around Quigley's arm.

"No problem, sweetie." Quigley said, whispering the last word.

Sunny smiled, her four sharp teeth showing. The others weren't as sharp. Klaus dusted her off. They sat huddled and watched Violet and Quigley cuddle. It was obvious there was something connecting them, besides Violet's arm.

**A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed! Next Chapter will come with the next review!**


	3. Aha!

**A/N: Yeah yeah yeah. I know. Cheesy ending, eh? Well, you're back so I suppose you want more. No? Okay, bye!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Okay, you persistent fool! On I go…**

Violet's eyes were shut. Quigley pat her head. Klaus let out a yawn and kissed Sunny on the forehead. (A/N: Thank you Dr. Seuss!) Suddenly, the boat jerked forward and everyone was thrown to the ground. Violet's eyes were wide and it reminded Quigley of his sister, Isadora. With a small tear and a few shaky limbs, they all stood up.

"W-what was that?" Violet asked, looking around.

"I don't know." Klaus said. Quigley gave an agreeing nod. Sunny clanked her teeth together.

"Oh no." She whispered.

The boat was tilted. Completely on an angle. Everyone began to slip slowly toward the lower part of the boat. They screeched and pushed their shoes against the wall, which was now serving as an odd floor. Violet was closest to the window and noticed why Sunny had said "Look at the window and then you'll be a bit more worried." Water was trickling through the open window.

"The water- we're going to sink!" Violet exclaimed, grabbing Sunny along with Quigley's hand and Klaus's shoulder.

Sunny wiggled free and grabbed onto the window. She crawled through with an "Aha! Cmere!"

Klaus went next.

"What are we doing?" Quigley asked, completely unaware that "Cmere" meant "we'll each climb through the window one at a time." He soon caught on by the time Klaus was out. Violet boosted herself up and pushed her legs, hips, stomach, shoulders, then head out of the window. Quigley sighed and climbed through. He found himself in clear water, up to his waist. He looked at the Baudelaires who were (accept Sunny) up to their waists also. Klaus was getting quite annoyed with the whole wet business.

Sunny was on Violet's shoulder. It was only a few steps to land, but the water was freezing cold and there was a small cloud of fog hovering nearby. Afraid of the fog, the three teenagers and Sunny got onto the shore, plopping down onto the soft sand with a _thud! _They all moaned.

"Plickum!" Sunny said, and her siblings were quick to translate.

"Sunny, that's brilliant!" Klaus said, giving a brotherly rub on her now full head of hair.

Quigley smiled. "Off to the Hybrid Hotel!"

**A/N: Not my best, but hey- you wanted another chapter. The nest one will be better and **

**L**

**O**

**N**

**G**

**E**

**R**

**I promise!**


	4. They're here

**A/N I know, I know. I'm so sorry for taking so long but I'd like some more reviews!**

The right pair of shoes could change everything about a simple walk. If you wear platform shoes while jogging, you will most likely fall and hurt yourself. If you wear sneakers, you will probably have a nice walk. I advise that you don't walk at all to keep from any kind of injury, investigation, or television recording. Just stay inside your home- a word which here means "trailer in the middle of a burnt down camp"- and eat popcorn.

Quigley, Klaus and Violet were all wearing soggy shoes so beaten up the only way you could tell they were shoes were the laces or buckles. They squished when they walked and left spots on the paved street. Of course, Sunny only had baby shoes on and they weren't wet. She was being held by Klaus who was glaring at Quigley who was staring at Violet who was holding Quigley's arm.

They all turned down the alley and spotted a cat that ran past with a "meow". Sunny smiled with her four sharp teeth and said, "Meo-o-ow!" Right back.

"No, Sunny. We can't go to the zoo today." Violet said, looking into Quigley's eyes.

"She meant 'Go away, we're going somewhere important' not 'Can we go to the zoo?'." Klaus corrected, pushing his glasses back up his nose. He sighed, a bit annoyed at the fact that Violet didn't understand Sunny.

"Yeah. Okay." Violet said, her eyes turning toward Sunny. "Sorry."

"Polocept." Sunny said.

Quigley raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Apology accepted." Klaus translated through gritted teeth.

They made another turn and saw a tall building that seemed to go through the clouds forever. It was the ugliest shade of pink- which none of the Baudelaires liked- and had about a thousand windows of teal. They looked at the huge front door.

"It's so ugly…" Klaus said and was elbowed softly by Sunny. "But it is."

Quigley made for the front door. 'Hero', Klaus thought. Quigley opened the big golden door and saw that inside was equally pink. The walls, the floors, the ceiling and even the woman at the front desk were all pink.

"Excuse me." Klaus said to the woman, whose back was turned and all you could see was the back of the chair.

The chair spun around and the woman let out a smile. She had raven hair spun into a bun which not even a hurricane could undo, bright pink lips, bright pink eye shadow and bright pink blush. Her suit was magenta as were her shoes. She took a pen off the desk and put it to a paper. "How may I-"the phone rang and she picked it up. "Hybrid Hotel, how may I help you?" A pause, most likely the person on the other end speaking. "Have you been kind to your mother little girl? Yes, yes. Okay then. Meet you here." She hung up. "So sorry." She said to the children and patted her hair as if it was messed up. "So how may I help-" the phone rang again She picked it up. "Hybrid Hotel, how may I help you?" She pointed to a row of teal chairs.

The kids sat down on the chair. Sunny crawled away from Klaus and tugged on the woman's skirt. "Snicket." Sunny said and the woman hung up the phone.

"Excuse me?" The woman asked, her blue eyes growing wide.

"What my sister means," Klaus said, walking over and picking up Sunny. He ignored Violet and Quigley, who weren't paying attention. "Is that we were given the idea that our friends, the Quagmires, were here."

"But she said 'Snicket'. Oh dear, how did you learn that word? How did you learn that name?" The woman asked, unplugging the phone and plugging in an answering machine.

"Jacques." Sunny said.

"Oh my, my, my, my, my, my, my. Who exactly are you speaking of?" the woman asked, standing up. It didn't make much of a difference; she was quite short.

"Jacques Snicket." Sunny said.

Klaus said, "We are the Baudelaires and-"

"Oh my." The woman cut him off. "Baudelaires, welcome!" Her voice was loud and echoed through the many halls that were connected to the front room. Whispering could be heard throughout the floor. "Sunny," the woman pat Sunny on the head. "Klaus, how you've grown! Violet, you're so beautiful!" Violet was snapped out of her slight trance. "And… who is this?"

Quigley stood up and put out his hand. The woman took it and shook it (**A/N: That sounds quite funny on many levels…)** as he said "I'm Quigley Quagmire."

"Qu-Qu-Quigley? Qu-Qu-Quagmire?" She stuttered, sitting down and picking up the phone. She dialed #454 and said as soon as the person on the other line picked up. "Hector, they're here."

**A/N: Ah, my best yet! Again, no new chapters until I get a review!**


	5. We missed you

**A/N: Oh, I feel so loved. So loved that I'm going to respond to all my reviews since the beginning!**

**Waterbender337- _"very good I hope it's Duncan that she loves! adds to favorites"_ Thankies, but I won't give away what happens. This might even have more than 13 chapters. I'm getting ahead of myself…**

**Koukai wa shinai- "_I'm reviewing! Now please make another chapter!"_ Okay, okay. Happy?**

**Violet Aiken- "_Good so far. Hope to see more."_ Thanks and here you go!**

**The-bulldog-writer- _"oh me like! i'm going to read more! by the way, do you like tuna on toast, or was that review a flame?" _You better read it! wink I love tuna on toast especially with cheese, but I don't see the connection… Speaking of flame, how about that Klaus/Fiona crap?**

**Thefanwithashortattentionspan- _"YAY!  
great story!  
and THANK YOU! FOR UPDATING!  
DARN YOU!  
anyway brilliant two chapters and the violet/Quigley (yay for that D)  
please update soon!  
PLEASE!"_ Okay… I edited that one because of slight language. Thankies!**

**Nina Wyndia The Third- "_You better keep it V/Q! Im warning you... just like I did to so-!"_ backs away slowly**

**I hope you like it so far! Do me a favor and KEEP REVIEWING!**

**With all Due Respect,**

**C.S.Snicket**

Waiting rooms vary depending on where they are. Ones in Doctors' offices usually have some old magazines for you to read and some Oldies music playing to keep you calm. If you are in a waiting room at the dentist, there's probably some old tooth movie on to keep you calm. But no matter where you are, whether in a doctors' office or a movie theater, you are usually told to keep calm.

The Baudelaires sat in the lobby of the Hybrid Hotel which was serving as a waiting room for them at the moment. Klaus was sitting on the edge of one of the teal chairs and staring at the golden doors as if they were staring back. For just a moment he even thought they were.

Sunny was gnawing on her sleeve, her mind on the floor. It was pink, which made her nauseous. She even remembered how her mother would give her the choice of a bath or a pink dress. She always chose the bath.

Violet and Quigley were back to staring at each other. They were only thinking about each other now that they were on solid ground.

The woman was slowly waddling back over to the children, after taking notes of all messages that were left so far. "Now, you're probably wondering who I am." She said, placing her slim body on the last remaining teal chair.

Klaus and Sunny nodded and nudged Quigley and Violet, who broke each other's trances and nodded also.

"Tell." Sunny said.

The woman smiled at Sunny. "Well, a few years before your mother was pregnant with Sunny, I would come over to watch you two. Well, at least I tried. You two were never at the house, always at that beach. You learned to watch each other, never needed me. Well, your mother told me I could still stay but I chose to only come over when really needed. No big deal, really. You weren't that young, though. About twelve and ten, I believe. Yes, that's it." The woman smiled at them widely.

Quigley looked at the woman. "Did you know my parents?" He asked slowly, as if ashamed to say the word.

"Oh, Quigley, yes. I actually _did_ watch you and your siblings. You three were inseparable. So sorry that you actually were split up. Well, I guess you'll be seeing your brother and sister. They've been here for a few hours." The woman stood as a bell rang. Her eyes watered. "They're here." She whispered, walking over to the elevators. The doors opened.

Klaus stood up, holding Sunny, as did Violet and Quigley. Out of the doors came a sleepy Isadora, an almost asleep Duncan and an actually asleep Hector, who had to be woken by the woman from the front desk. "Oh Hector," she whispered and he laughed. The two triplets' eyes opened wide when they saw their friends and brother.

"Isa! Dunc!" Quigley called and held out his arms. They both fell into his arms into a group hug. They all smiled joyfully.

"Metu?" Sunny asked and was picked up by Isadora after she gave Violet a hug. Isadora leaned in and gave Klaus a hug and a small smirk. "We missed you." Isadora whispered.

Duncan gave Klaus a pat on the shoulder and held his arms for Violet. Violet smiled and gave him a hug. "We all really missed you two." She said with a large smile. Somehow, she didn't want to let go, but did.

Quigley put his hand near Violet's but she turned away, unnoticing. Quigley frowned.

Hector smiled and pat each of them on the shoulder. "Nice to see you, Baudelaires."

"You too, Hector." They said in unison.

The woman from the front desk said, loudly so they could all hear, "Let's all chat tomorrow. Violet and Klaus in room 453, Sunny too. Quigley can room with Isadora and Duncan in 452. Hector is in 454 if you need him." She ushered them to the elevator where Hector waved goodbye to the lobby and pushed a button with the number 4 on it.

The elevator ride seemed to take forever with the bunch of them in it. Hector was at the door; Klaus was in the corner with Isadora who was holding Sunny; Quigley was standing with Duncan and Violet. As soon as the door opened, Hector got out and the rest of them unpiled.

"Okay, good night." Hector said, showing them each their rooms. As Isadora gave Sunny back to Klaus and everyone exchanged hugs, Hector went to his own room. Violet watched the triplets whisper to themselves as they went into room 452. She turned to a door with the number "453" on it and opened it. She smiled at the room. There was a dresser, three beds, a closet with linens, and a good sized bedroom. There were even clothes hanging on hooks as if someone knew they were coming and got them clothes.

Violet slipped on a nightgown, as did Sunny. Klaus put on pajama pants and a loose pajama shirt. They all picked and bed and fixed it accordingly to their taste: Klaus with a pillow and a blanket, no sheet; Violet had two pillows and a sheet and a blanket; Sunny had a blanket mashed together with a sheet in which she curled up.

They all fell asleep quickly, but Violet woke up at a later time to a knock on the door. She sleepily went over to the door and opened it. She stood there, staring at the person she never thought to see in the middle of the night after a boat crashed, she saw her best friends and an old guardian for a while and her siblings found Hybrid Hotel: Duncan.

**A/N: Woohoo! What an ending! Just some info for you ASOUE Addicts: Book the twelfth comes out October 18th (most likely) and the movie comes out on DVD/VHS on April 26th.**


	6. together

**A/N: Three reviews in the first day! I am so loved! Here are the reviews and my responses:**

**Thefanwithashortattentionspan- "**_OCTOBER!_

_darn them!(i'm humouring you D)_

_oh well, it's three days after my brothers birthday and me and my _

_siblings have to buy each other presents on our own birthdays!(YAY!)_

_darn(haha!)you violet for not holding quigleys hand!_

_none of that violet/duncan crap please!_

_I BEG YOU!_

_please update soon!_

_(by the way...make it quigley at the door please but in the dark light _

_violet thought it was duncan! and than they have a nice long "chat")_**Why must everyone humor me? I just wanted to keep that one word out. I'm trying to be responsible. wink**

**Violet Aiken-" **_All this talk about tuna in the beginning makes me want tuna. This _

_chapter was as good as tuna on waffles which is actually really really _

_good. Try it sometime. laughs 6 months til the next book. cries _

_such a long time._

_I sense some hostility between Quigley and Duncan for Violet! Is there _

_going to be some Isadora/Klaus? I hope so._

_Awesome story. Can't wait for more!" _**Hmm… forget Atkins! Haha, just kidding. Yes, hostility is like a fungus and grows deep between the toes of brotherhood. Maybe my worst metaphor ever. :) I know, it's painful knowing I have to wait that long. I/K? Maybe, maybe not.**

**Nini NinaWyndiaTheThirds Sis**- _"Hello My sister and me will get you we are not kidding and we are _

_always watching you. V/Q!" _**Okay, you're seriously scaring me. And it's my sister and _I_. smile**

**tonkasean**- "_NO! WA! I liked the first book! TRICKSEE! VIOLET MARRIES COUNT OLAF! _

_But good story anyway_!" **Um… thanks?**

AACS- "_you had better write more or i shall possibly go mad!"_ **Well, everybody else did. points to above two replies**

**Yeah, I have more to say! I forgot to mention that the following characters (mentioned so far) are not mine:**

**Klaus Baudelaire**

**Sunny Baudelaire**

**Violet Baudelaire**

**Quigley Quagmire**

**Isadora Quagmire**

**Duncan Quagmire**

**Hector**

**The Pink Woman is mine, though, as are many VFDers to come.**

**Oh, did you know that a quagmire is a sort of muddy puddle/ swamp thing? Imagine this… Dunk in quagmire. Urg. What a name.**

Sights can be deceiving. While in the desert, one may see a mirage- a word which here means 'image that the mind makes up because you haven't had water or shelter in two days and your socks are brown'- of an igloo or a watering hole or anything your mind makes. You may be in the dark and think a shadow is a ghost or some ghoulish creature, only to turn the lights on and see it was just a jacket and a vacuum or a black notebook and a pair of glasses sitting on a ribbon holding bent up paperclips.

Violet swore what she was seeing was deceiving, but it was, indeed, Duncan.

"Duncan?" She asked wearily.

He nodded. "I need to talk to you."

"About… what?" Violet asked, rubbing her eyes. She was grabbed at the shoulders by Duncan and pulled into a hug. "D-Duncan, I missed you too, but…"

"But what?" He asked, rubbing Violet's back and then letting go.

"I mean… the last week or two…" She began, looking around as if someone was listening. She pulled him into the room and closed the door. She whispered, "I'm sorry, but…"

"VioletIReallyLikeYou." Duncan said in one breath.

"Duncan, I-" Violet began, but was interrupted.

"I know, Quigley likes you and you two are probably…" He took in a deep breath. "_together_" he finished, as if the word was poison to his tongue.

"It's not official, but… I'm sorry, Duncan. I like you, too but…" Violet sat on the edge of the bed.

"No, don't say sorry. It's Olaf's fault. He's evil." Duncan said.

"And disastrous." Violet added.

"A bad actor."

"Murderer."

"Arsonist." Duncan said with a sigh.

"And mono-browed." Violet ended. They both laughed and fell onto the bed, looking back at the ceiling.

"Quigley!" Sunny cried out.

"No, I'm Duncan." He explained.

"She meant, 'Duncan really does look like Quigley." Violet lied. Sunny crossed her arms, knowing very well she meant 'Violet seems to like Duncan _and _Quigley.'

"I'm happy being friends with you, Violet. I mean, sure I like you, but I just needed to tell you. I don't care if you like Quigley." Duncan said, turning onto his side to look at her.

Violet nodded. "Thanks for understanding, it's just… well, I'm fifteen and I can't figure out these things right now."

Duncan nodded. "Like I said, it's okay. I need to go back to bed anyway. It's two o'clock and we have to get up early."

Violet gave him one last hug and led him to the door. She waved and closed the door behind him and put her back to the wall. She slid to the floor and fell asleep.

**A/n Definitely not my best at all. Next one will be cool, though!**

**Check out my fansite at **


	7. Madame Who?

**A/N: I have a new email, which is not private (so I've been told). Since I last updated, I've gotten the Les Mis soundtrack, seen Phantom of the Opera and Wicked the musical, just to name a few. Email me to talk about any.**

**Okay, I know you're waiting for the reviews and responses. Here you go:**

_Violet Aiken- You know, I had tuna and waffles for dinner the day I reviewed last. hehe._

Aw poor Duncan! I like Violet and Quigley though. And Violet Duncan. I can't make up my mind. Good chapter! **I've gotta try that tuna. I like Violet Quigley, but K as my witness, my own liking can not interfere with anything I write.**

_Thefanwithashortattentionspan- ...yes?  
what is the fansite?  
all i can see is check out my fansite at...  
YAY!  
...i mean BOO!  
(DARN I'M BAD AT SAYING BAD THINGS!)  
brilliantly written but i'm not that happy about duncan liking her!  
i'm glad violet didn't do anything with duncan though and...  
OHMIGOD!  
i've just realized how completely SAD i am for arguing about the romantic lives of FICTIONAL characters!  
oh well...I AM SAD!  
please update soon!_ **I'm completely hysterical! It is so sad that we're arguing about this, yet somehow it seems so right. Ah, well. Some of these characters are so realistic it's almost like you could reach out and hug them… -eyes Quigley with a smirk- Anywho, it's freewebs(dot)com/scoutingforsnicket**

_Jaja2614- I love your story! I think that Quigley and Violet should end up together, but who cares. Anyways, this is such an awsome fanfic! PLEASE WRITE MORE_! **I'm sorry that I've been busy but I promise a long chapter.**

_N. Snicket-Thank you for the and I thing. But um not much to say. But I can't stand Duncan! He is freaking annoying im glad he suffers in the books. _**Oh my… I'm not sure if I should say the completely true statement "I prefer Quigley" because the VioletDuncan fans with throws potatoes at me.**

_Heahrune- Aw, everyone seems to like Violet and Quigley (at least according to your reviews. :( Oh well, it doesn't matter whichever you put, I'm quite contented reding your story. And it's so cute the way Violet and Duncan hate Count Olaf. Even if they don't go together, I'll still have this happy moment:)Great story, and I like your plot. It's fresh and new. Keep up the good work._

P.S.: This chapter was my favourite!;) **I'm a focused writer and in fact, I adore being able to share my work with others. When I make a website with my newest writings, I will give you all the URL! Thanks for the plot thing.**

**So, thank you all of my reviewers and remember: The World Is Quiet Here!**

There are many reasons people go to a doctor's office. A person could simply work there and be a doctor or secretary, as some very strange and cruel people have been. This person may be hurt but not badly enough to go to a hospital. In fact, I've had the misfortune of meeting many people who have gone to the doctor. One of them had an infected scratch. One had a sore throat. One had a sore back and needed a prescription because it turned out he had an illness that caused his spine to become stiff.

Violet Baudelaire's back was very sore at this moment, but any person's back would hurt after sleeping on the floor against a big wooden door. She was awakened by a small hand placing itself on her cheek.

"Wake now?" Asked Sunny, tilting her head to look Violet straight in the eyes.

Violet jumped.

"Sunny, you startled me!" she said, her eyes widening. Violet sat up straight and arched her back, stretching out her arms. She knelt and then stood and to her surprise, fell down with a thud. Her right leg was completely numb because she had been sleeping with her elbow and left knee almost suffocating her leg.

"You kay?" Sunny asked, wobbling over to Violet. Violet replied with a grin and cautiously pushed her weight onto her left leg. Klaus came in from the other room, fixing his glasses onto the bridge of his nose.

"Morning, Vi." Klaus said, beaming at her.

"You seem to be fancier than usual," Violet observed. Klaus nodded as he looked over his black slacks, white dress shirt and black jacket. He fixed his ruby tie and slid on his black shoes.

"Me too!" Sunny shrieked. She put her hands on her hips, adorning and adoring her dark mauve dress that parted into a triangle into a silky material at her belly button. She gestured toward her hair, which was pulled into a ponytail with a mauve ribbon and neatly tied into a bow.

"That's wonderful. What's the occasion?" Violet asked, limping over to her bed and beginning to fix her sheets.

"Well, these clothes were hanging on hangers in the closet when we woke up. A note was on them." Klaus picked up a piece of paper that was folded up on the table. He read: "_Dear Baudelaires: Today we will be going to a rather special occasion and I've left the following for each of you to wear: _

_Sunny: a mauve dress, white toddler slip-ons and a mauve ribbon. _

_Klaus: black slacks, a white dress shirt, a black jacket, a red tie, new glasses and black shoes._

_Violet: a green knee-length dress with an emerald waist band, an emerald dress coat, emerald open-toe shoes and an emerald ribbon for your beautiful hair. We will be meeting in the lobby at 10, so be sure to be ready and down there a few minutes early._

_From, Madame Bolou."_

"Who?" Violet asked, a little bit confused.

"I have no idea." Klaus shrugged and began fixing his own bed. "It's only nine, so Sunny and I are going to go to the library with Isadora. Duncan and Quigley are still getting ready. You can get a bubble bath, there's some soap and things in the bathroom." He smiled and picked up Sunny, who wriggled around and giggled. "See you in an hour, Vi."

Violet waved goodbye as her siblings left. She slipped out of her clothes and into a cotton robe. The feeling of the warm cotton on her skin was wonderful— the kind of warmth she hadn't felt in a long time.

After filling the tub with hot water and putting some bubble bath solution in, Violet slipped into the water slowly. Her toes first, then her whole feet, then finally all the way up to her shoulders. Violet let the few inches of hair that reached below her shoulders fall into the water as her limp body relaxed even more. Her face was surrounded by bubbles, her silhouette across the room looking like an angel bathing in a cloud. She lifted her arm above her head and grabbed the bar of soap and began bathing, starting with her feet.

At ten of ten, the ding of the elevator reaching the lobby turned a few heads. The doors slid open and revealed a rather beautiful Violet adorned in her new outfit. It hugged her thin body, her teenage hips and even drew attention away from her thin legs. Her emerald shoes, however, matched the ribbon that was around her wrist and made even the most decisive person not able to choose whether to look at her wrist or her feet. She smiled and tucked a lock of raven hair behind her ear as she stepped into the lobby.

"Klaus!" She called, running over to her brother. "Have you found out who this Madame Bolou is?"

Klaus shook his head. "You look great!"

"Thanks, you too." Violet smiled. "Morning Quigley, Duncan, Isadora."

"Morning," they said in unison and broke into laughter.

"Gather up children," came the voice of the now, well known Pink Woman. She had on a rather long pink dress today with matching pink high-heels and her black hair was down and cascaded down her shoulders. No one would have guessed that the hair that went half the way down her back had been forced into the neatest bun ever done. She still had her bright pink lips, bright pink eye shadow and bright pink blush. She gave a smile to the kids. "We're leaving in two minutes. Everybody make sure you're ready." She walked over to her desk, put the wire that came from the phone into the message machine and typed something on the computer. Her hands were quick and got done the job just as the doorbell rang.

"Come in," called The Pink Woman, waddling over to the door and unlocking it. She beamed at the person at the door. The Pink Woman was standing in the way of the man's body; however, she only went up to his chin, so his face was completely visible.

"Are they ready?" asked the one person the Baudelaires never ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever see:

Are you ready for this?

Do you have a guess?

You do?

Guess first!

Guess!

Do you want to know?

Okay. It was:

**A/N: Hahaha! You must wait until the next chapter to find out! Ha! Ha! Sorry, but that's the way it goes.**


End file.
